


Keep Him Safe

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small aside into the 'Muted Symphony' world as seen by Aziz Bishara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Him Safe

**Author's Note:**

> A little aside into the 'Muted Symphony' world and how Aziz viewed his 'beautiful Hassan.'

I am a cruel and violent man, but in my world if you are not, your life will be very short. I have killed and robbed and corrupted my way to the top. And have indulged in my sexual desires.

I have purchased, bedded and then discarded many young men, and for that and my many other sins, I will no doubt go to whatever hell there is.

I thought I was incapable of love...I thought that love was a weakness, or so I thought until I was perusing what was basically a sex-slave auction site on the dark web.

From the moment I saw him I thought he was the most beautiful young man I had ever seen...and yes, my lust told me that I had to have him.

He was expensive and unusually for those that ended up in Alexi Dematrov’s hands, he still had some spirit. My stomach actually fluttered with nerves when I was nearly outbid, but a mention of my name and the other bidder dropped away and he was mine.

His name was Matthew; not that I cared, he was only a body to warm my bed and sate my carnal needs.

Of course he arrived at my home when it was full of guests, so my anticipation and desire kept ramping up all of the evening. I finally excused myself and joined Dematrov, who to me was far below me on the ladder. He was a pedaler of flesh and worse; so in my mind I was rescuing my purchase from a far worse fate.

I had thought him beautiful when I had seen the short footage on the website, but in the flesh he was enchanting...and such spirit, actually daring to flinch away from me when I touched his face.

Strangely I did not bed him straight away...I felt he should be treated differently, and when I saw him next, I knew it had been the right choice.

Yet there was still that sense of defiance and when I finally took him to my bed, he fought....he was like a mountain cat defending itself, and I will carry the scars he gave me to my grave.

Any other of my purchases would have felt my anger at such wilful disobedience...but this one....this one was different, so when he finally surrendered himself to me, I did not feel the sense of victory I would normally.

I thought until then, that my life had been complete....but now it is, and now I do not want to be without him...I want to never let him go.

I almost lost him once, back to those that called themselves his family....but I was his family...his protector.

Now as I lay in my bed, my beautiful Hassan sleeping next to me I feel complete. The love I have for him would move mountains if it needed to....he is mine and I am his, and I will keep him safe, until death does part us....no, even beyond death I will keep him safe.....my beautiful Hassan.


End file.
